In the World of Exorcists
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: AU! On the KnB side. They had just been napping at the park after finishing grocery shopping earlier than expected, but what they really didn't expect was waking up in the middle of the forest...surrounded by round monsterous beings...it's a good thing they were born with very low-presence...
1. Prologue

**Kuro: Hello everyone! I know I should be updating my other stories but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing this story! I deeply apologize! And... ****I have written this story with a notice too...**

**I will once again go on another Hiatus and won't be updating any of my stories for a while... depending on the amount of time I will possible take to finish taking care of some businesses...I _extremely_ apologize.**

**This story is probably the last update I will make...for a while...**

**Since this chap. is my prologue, I won't be giving names but hints on who the characters are to stir up some mysteriousness ^.^ ...that probably didn't make any sense but oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basket OR D. Gray-Man! I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC! Since I am the writer of it...**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

_"Nya~" = _Akuma talking.

_'Nya~' _= Thoughts

* * *

**Somewhere in a Forest: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

"N-nii-chan…" A teal-haired girl whispered out. Her brother held her protectively as a strange, round, monstrous-looking machine floated by.

"Shh! We have to be silent!" A gray-haired teen whispered back sternly.

'_But…they don't even notice us…' _the teal-haired girl thought to herself.

Even though she had felt relieved that the two of them weren't seen by the frightening floating objects, she couldn't help but feel a bit of fear from looking at them, same goes for her elder brother; no emotion was shown on their faces though, not even fear...

The two siblings are currently surrounded by a group of Akuma –who didn't even notice the siblings due to their natural-born low-presence.

"_Hey! Did you guys hear something?" _An Akuma asked his companions.

Strangely, the teal-haired girl was able to hear the Akuma talk… very clearly.

'_Eh? They can talk? Or is it just my imagination?' _The teal-haired girl thought to herself before taking a quick glance at her brother. _'Nii-chan doesn't seem to have heard them…maybe it really is just me…'_

"_No I didn't; what you heard was probably a mouse or something." _Another Akuma replied.

"_Really? You don't think it was actually probably…a g-ghost?" _The Akuma who had asked a question from earlier asked again with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"…_You crazy (1)…and how can you fear ghosts when we are the most fearful thing on this planet you moron?" _Another Akuma asked.

The teal-haired girl couldn't help chuckling a bit at what she had heard as her elder brother looked at her questionably.

"_Gah! Did you guys hear that!? There really is a ghost!" _The wimpy level 1 Akuma started to frantically look around its surrounding.

"…_You really are crazy…we don't even hear a thing…" _The other Akumas commented.

"_N-no, I'm no- EXORCIST!" _The wimpy Akuma suddenly shouted before he (and the other Akumas) turned to face the opposite direction of the ghost-like siblings with low-presence.

They began shooting out 'laser beams' at the 'Exorcist', who had dodged them all.

In only seconds, the Akumas were instantly destroyed by a giant claw-like thing belonging to a certain white-haired exorcist. Once the last of the group of Akumas has been destroyed, the white-haired teen deactivated his Innocence. He soon began rubbing his stomach as the sound of it growling very loudly resounded throughout the forest, startling some birds…

The teal-haired girl chuckled to herself before dragging her hesitant brother towards the extremely hungry white-haired teen in front of them.

"Thank you very much for saving us, Exorcist-san." The teal-haired girl softly said with a bow.

The white-haired exorcist blinked before quickly checking his surroundings, looking for the source of the mysterious voice he had heard that came out of no where.

"Ano…we're over here…" The teal-haired girl's elder brother spoke up.

The exorcist quickly turned his head towards the direction of the gray-haired male's voice.

_Blink._

_Blink - blink._

_Pinch. _"Ow!" The exorcist muttered out after pinching himself. He then stared at the figures in front of him with slightly wide eyes once more.

_Blink - blink - blink._

When he had _finally _registered that there were suddenly two people standing in front of him, the poor white-haired teen screamed…

Scaring away a few birds once again…

* * *

Kuro: Can you guess who the siblings are? Please review and tell me what you think :) Are you getting very curious to what might happen next?

Once again, I apologize for going into another Hiatus state when I haven't update my other stories in a _very _long time... I also apologize once more for making a new story when I should be updating my other stories too...

I'm so sorry y(TAT)y

1) It's not a typo; I typed it that way to make it kinda funny...I guess it didn't work... I got the 'You crazy' thing from my brother; he sometimes call me that with an accent too (T^T) But, I'm not really offended by it since I thought it was really funny... guess I can't really use the 'joke' here huh...


	2. Introducing MayuKuro Siblings!

**Kuro: Hiya~ I'm back from my Hiatus~ This is my first update in such a while... I'm so sorry to all of those who have to wait so long! Gomenasai!**

**Warnings**

**OOC-NESS (A bit...I think...)**

**MISTAKES?**

**And that's about it I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. Gray-Man OR Kuroko no Basuke! I only own this story and this plot... since I wrote it...**

**Oh and the identities of the 'Teal-haired girl' and 'Gray-haired teen' will be revealed in this chapter ^.^**

* * *

**Still in the Forest: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Aaaah! W-wha-!? W-wher-!? H-how!? Gyaah!" Allen continued to scream incoherent words in panic.

"Well… he has a very interesting reaction…that's for sure..." The gray-haired teen right besides the teal-haired girl commented with a blank face. The teal-haired girl sweat dropped in response before facing the still screaming white-haired teen.

"A-ano… can you please quiet down a bit?" The teal-haired girl asked softly while slightly wincing at the loud voice.

Fortunately for her, Allen was able to hear her over his screams.

"Gyaa- I mean," Allen faked a cough out of embarrassment, "I apologize; please excuse me for my rudeness…" the white-haired teen apologized as he began to calm down a bit. His heart seems to still beat rapidly though.

"It's alright," the teal-haired gave a small smile before she continued to speak, in her usual blank face, "your reaction is similar to the others we have received before…just a bit…louder…"

"I'm sorry…" Allen apologized once more.

"As my sister had said earlier; it's alright." The gray-haired teen spoke up.

"Okay then; thank you for your forgiveness… by the way, may I also ask who you two are and what you are doing here in this forest? A-and how I never noticed you guys in the first place?" Allen inquired; a bit frightened but highly curious at what the answer to his last question would be.

"Of course you may. My name is Kuroko Tetsuki, the one beside me is my elder brother, Mayuzumi Chihiro." the teal-haired girl introduced herself and her elder brother.

"Why is it that you two have different surnames when you are both siblings? Oh! Sorry to interrupt you with a rude question…" Allen asked before quickly apologizing.

Tetsuki gave the white-haired teen a small smile before speaking once more.

"It's alright. My brother and I have different surnames because I have my mother's maiden name." the teal-haired girl explained.

"Ooh; I see now…" Allen mumbled to himself.

"Hai. Anyways, now for your other questions… We have no idea what we are doing here or how we even got here in the first place…" Tetsuki trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked with curiosity clearly shown on his face.

"All I remember was bidding our parents good-bye before taking Tetsuki with me to the grocery shop. Then, as we began walking back home, we stopped by a park. It was so peaceful there that we couldn't resist taking a nap there. We didn't worry much since we finished groceries shopping early so it was alright for us to take a nap…I think… anyways, when we finally woke up, we found ourselves here in this forest." Chihiro explained for his younger sister.

"And without our groceries in sight…it had the new vanilla-flavored pocky in there too…" Tetsuki quietly added.

Allen sweat dropped.

"Ah…and for your last question…" the teal-haired girl started as Allen gulped, "…we are… ghosts who have come back from the dead to haunt you!"

"Eh!?" Allen exclaimed while Tetsuki chuckled a bit.

"Just kidding," Allen sighed in relief as Tetsuki continued, "actually –the truth this time- we were born with low-presence –inherited from our grandmother- so it's natural for others to not notice us right away… until we make ourselves present by doing something like talking…" Tetsuki finished as Allen sighed in relief once more.

'_Oh…I had thought that they wer-' _Allen got cut out of his thoughts by Tetsuki.

"We're humans…you didn't _really_ think that we are some type of supernatural being did you?" the teal-haired girl asked with a disturbingly sweet voice and smile.

"N-no! O-of course I didn't!" Allen immediately replied.

"Okay then." Tetsuki said with a normal; but small smile, this time.

"A-ahahaha…" The white-haired teen nervously laughed.

"So…since we are lost; can you help us out?" Chihiro asked with his usual blank expression.

"Huh? Oh! Sure; of course I'll help you guys! Now follow me; we're going to get out of this forest and back to the Black Order. I'm sure the Order will also be able to help you two!" Allen said before motioning for the siblings to follow him.

The Mayuzumi-Kuroko siblings looked at each other before mentally agreeing that the white-haired teen is someone who they could trust.

'_Ah…we never got his name…' _Chihiro and Tetsuki both thought in realization.

The siblings then speed-walked over to the exorcist in front of them.

"Ano…" the siblings started in unison as Allen turned around to face them.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"You never gave us your name…" Tetsuki stated.

"Ah! You're right! You gave me your names but I didn't! I'm sorry!" Allen frantically apologized.

"It's okay… so what _is_ your name?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh yes; sorry! My name is Allen," the white-haired exorcist smiled, "Allen Walker; nice to meet you!" Allen finished with a smile still on his face.

The Mayuzumi-Kuroko siblings gave their own smile; a small one but still, a smile.

"We're glad to have met you too."

* * *

Kuro: So how is this chapter? Please tell me what you think! Please Review! Oh and the 'Teal-haired girl' and the 'Gray-haired teen' is actually Mayuzumi and Kuroko, Fem! Kuroko XD

I don't know why but for some reason, I am getting obsessed with fanfics that have the female versions of my favorite ukes...


End file.
